


In the Stock Room

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2017 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Workplace Sex, for souyowrimo 2017, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: And that was why Yosuke was pinning Souji to the wall of the stockroom in one of the dimly lit corners, both of them holding their breath and not daring to move a muscle. There was an employee leaning against the stack of pallets they were currently hiding behind, talking loudly on the phone to his girlfriend. Yosuke was cursing under his breath, and Souji was trying really, really hard not to be immensely turned on by the situation and was failing quite miserably.





	In the Stock Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 13 of the Souyowrimo challenge I'm doing over on my tumblr. I decided to post this one here, separately, because it's the first NSFW one I've done (so far). If you want to read the rest, you can find them over on my tumblr (artikgato) under the souyowrimo 2017 tag.

“We should have sex in the TV world,” Souji suggested one afternoon. He’d suggested it halfway because he actually wanted to, and halfway to see Yosuke’s adorable panicked reaction - and Yosuke didn’t disappoint.

“Wha-whu-what?! Why would you - where did...what?” the brunette sputtered at him. They were hanging out in Souji’s room, side-by-side on the couch. Yosuke had been reading manga and Souji was completely tuned out of watching whatever was on TV and had started daydreaming instead.

“Just a suggestion,” Souji replied, with a shrug. “It’d be safer there than here or at your place, where people could walk in on us.”

“Okay, sure, but where did that thought even come from?” Yosuke demanded. He’d long since put down the manga, and his full attention was on Souji. Souji shrugged again.

“I’m bored and horny,” he answered, truthfully. Yosuke, predictably, went red.

“How can you just  _ say _ things like that, man?” he whined, putting a hand over his eyes. Souji chuckled.

“Admit it, you’ve thought about it too,” Souji teased, and Yosuke groaned.

“Yeah, but - wait, that’s not the point!” he protested. He moved his hand to glare at Souji. “We’d have to go all the way to Junes, and then sneak into the TV without anybody catching us! And we’d also have to take the-” he faltered here, blushing harder. “The - the stuff with us!”

“Lube and condoms wouldn’t be that hard to transport,” Souji commented, watching Yosuke squirm and avoid looking at him.

“Won’t it be dangerous?” he mumbled, still not looking at Souji. He was giving some serious thought to the idea, if the fact that his hands were now in his lap was any indication.

“Not if we stay in the first area, by the exit,” Souji replied. He thought about the fact that the door to the Velvet Room was there, and thought the better of it. He didn’t know if Margaret and Igor could see out of that door, but if they could… “Or better yet, I think we’re strong enough to handle the Shadows in the castle or the bathhouse by ourselves.”

“Dude! I don’t want to go to the bathhouse!” Yosuke sputtered, and Souji grinned.

“We might be able to clear the first floor of the strip club,” he suggested, and Yosuke put his head in his hands and gave a long, aggravated exhale. “Still, though, it’s either that or we hang around here all day. Maybe we could get some studying done?” Yosuke whined in response, and stood up.

“Okay,  _ fine _ , let’s go to the TV world,” he hissed, and Souji grinned. He’d had a hunch that Yosuke would agree if the alternative was studying.

Fortunately for them it was fall, and so Souji’s jacket didn’t look out-of-place. He’d chosen that specific jacket because it had pockets large enough to comfortably hide the small bottle of lube and several packets of condoms that they needed. On the way through Junes, Yosuke stopped to pick up some snacks and drinks and some wet wipes and napkins.

Their plans were thoroughly derailed when they realized that Teddie was not only on the clock, but had been placed in the electronics section. In fact, they nearly walked right into the bear, but were saved by Yosuke’s quick thinking as he literally shoved Souji through a set of employee-only doors and into the stockroom. Once inside they had to duck behind a large stack of pallets to avoid being seen.

And that was why Yosuke was pinning Souji to the wall of the stockroom in one of the dimly lit corners, both of them holding their breath and not daring to move a muscle. There was an employee leaning against the stack of pallets they were currently hiding behind, talking loudly on the phone to his girlfriend. Yosuke was cursing under his breath, and Souji was trying really, really hard not to be immensely turned on by the situation and was failing quite miserably. He’d been horny all day, and the assertive way Yosuke had shoved him against the wall had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Now all Souji could do was wait for the moment that Yosuke realized how hard he was. The lights were dim but Souji could still see Yosuke’s face, so he saw when Yosuke’s expression shifted from annoyed to shocked.

“Are you seriously hard right now?” he whispered at Souji with a glare. Souji smirked, eyes hooded, and instead of answering he snaked his hands around to grab Yosuke firmly by the ass and pull the brunette’s hips flush against his, grinding his erection against Yosuke’s crotch. Yosuke barely managed to stifle a moan with a hand over his mouth, glaring harder at Souji as his entire face turned red. The employee just kept complaining loudly about how boring stocking shelves was, but at least he wasn’t cashiering, and oh he hated this job but couldn’t find anything else in this little town. Souji reached up and pried Yosuke’s hand away from his mouth, pushing off of the wall with his shoulders to give himself the leverage to lean down and kiss him. Yosuke whimpered into his mouth, and Souji squeezed his ass through his jeans, dragging him in to grind against him again. He repeated the motion a few more times, reveling in the little desperate noises that Yosuke couldn’t quite mute. Finally, the employee grumbled that his break was over and he had to get back to work, and the sound of his footsteps fading into the distance were like music to Souji’s ears. He pulled away to smirk seductively at Yosuke.

He fully expected Yosuke to be pissed at him, and he was ready to take that anger and apologize. What he wasn’t expecting was for Yosuke to be looking up at him with a bashful but eager look on his face.

“You’re not mad?” he whispered, and Yosuke bit his lip.

“I should be,” he replied. “But, uh...I’ve kinda always wanted to try having sex back here.” Souji’s eyebrows shot up in response, and his jaw dropped a little. His dick also throbbed, and if he didn’t get it out of his pants soon it was going to become a real problem. Yeah, there was no way they would be able to sneak out of the store room and into the TV world at this rate - it had to be here, and it had to be  _ now _ . Yosuke must have seen the hungry look on his face, because he put his hands up in the ‘time out’ gesture, eyes wide. “Wait, no, this is a bad idea. If we get caught I’m super-fired and super-grounded, and I don’t know what’ll happen to you-”

“Then we just have to be quick and not get caught,” Souji replied. He reached out and grabbed Yosuke’s shoulders, deftly reversing their positions so that he now had Yosuke pinned to the wall. Yosuke gasped in response, but Souji managed to muffle the gasp by pressing a hard, heated kiss to Yosuke’s lips. Yosuke reciprocated quite enthusiastically despite his protests, moaning quietly into the kiss when he felt Souji grab for the button on the front of his jeans. Without looking he undid the button and unzipped the fly, pushing the pants and boxers both down to Yosuke’s knees. He pulled away from the kiss and reached into his coat pocket, holding up the bottle of lube and making sure that Yosuke saw it, so he could object if he really wanted to. Yosuke only nodded with a sigh of ‘please’, practically melting back against the wall.

Souji quickly slicked up his fingers, pushing two inside Yosuke immediately and letting the third join after a few cautious thrusts. Normally he liked to take his time but they both needed this way too badly, and the longer they were here the higher the chance was that they’d get caught. He still waited for Yosuke to tell him that he was ready, adoring the little sigh he gave when Souji pulled out his fingers. He was hyperaware of how loud the crinkling of the foil packet was when he opened a condom, and so he missed the quiet sounds of Yosuke shuffling around to place his hands on the wall and lean his body against it, bare ass pointed at Souji. As such, he only barely managed to swallow a moan of appreciation when he looked up from rolling the condom onto his dick. The image presented was way too tempting to pass up, and even though he was definitely playing a dangerous game, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture -- with flash.

“You’re gonna get us caught!” Yosuke hissed at him, glaring at him over his shoulder with a beet red face.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Souji apologized, reviewing the photo with a pleased smirk on his face. You could see part of Yosuke’s face in the photo, and the adorably embarrassed expression on his face alone was going to inspire quite a number of Souji’s orgasms, he could just tell. The rest of the picture was just as tantalizing - the curve of Yosuke’s spine, the roundness of his pale ass, the contrast of the red jeans shoved down to his knees, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs, his taut, swollen balls - he couldn’t believe his luck that he had a picture of Yosuke like this.

“Hurry up, would you?” Yosuke hissed, and Souji snapped out of his reverie, putting away his phone and pulling the lube out of his jacket one last time, coating his dick with it. He felt Yosuke tremble when he finally reached out and grabbed him by the hips, tugging him into a slightly better position with his ass sticking up a little more. Then he was sliding inside Yosuke’s amazing, tight warmth, and Yosuke nearly had to shove an entire fist in his own mouth to muffle his moan. Souji had a lot more vocal restraint, but even he exhaled a long, shaky breath when he finally bottomed out.

“So good,” he muttered, pulling back to start thrusting. Yosuke leaned the top of his head against the wall, still biting his knuckles to keep quiet, and rocked back against his thrusts as he started moving. It was quick and frantic, Souji keeping his thrusts short and shallow to mitigate the sound of skin slapping on skin, but going much faster as a result. He couldn’t get a read on whether or not Yosuke liked that more or less than normal sex, but he could at least tell that the brunette was enjoying himself from the way he was clawing at the wall with the hand that wasn’t desperately muffling moans and groans.

Just as Souji felt his orgasm starting to build, a door on the other side of the stockroom opened with a creak, and an employee walked in. Yosuke gasped and went completely still, but Souji just kept going, to Yosuke’s chagrin.

“S-souji! Stop!” he whispered as quietly as possible. Souji’s response was to wrap an arm around Yosuke’s stomach and lean against his back, forcing Yosuke to lean more fully against the wall to stay balanced, his face and shoulders pressed against it. Souji kept moving his hips, little motions that were just enough to feel good, and all Yosuke could do in response was bite his lip to keep from crying out. Souji moved his free hand under Yosuke’s shirt, dragging fingertips up to gently rub one of his nipples. He felt Yosuke twitch in response, heard a half-aborted whimper, and couldn’t help grinning. 

Souji could hear the employee rummaging through some boxes on the far side of the room, grumbling something to himself that he couldn’t quite make out. Eventually there was the sound of footsteps, and then the door opened and closed, and there was silence.

“Th-that was reckless,” Yosuke chastised, his voice barely audible even to Souji. Souji grinned and started to thrust harder, making Yosuke gasp. “Aaah, shit, that’s - hah, right there.”

“This is so hot, you’re so hot,” Souji answered, making sure his voice ghosted over one of Yosuke’s ears and making him shiver in response. He was now thrusting as hard as he could in the position they were in. He let his free hand drag back down Yosuke’s body, sliding down to curl around his untouched hardness and making him shudder and gasp. It was already pretty slick with precum, so Souji had no trouble jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Partner...Partnerpartnerpartner - Souji, Souji ah, don’t stop, please Partner don’t stop-” Yosuke sobbed, managing to muffle his desperate pleading with a hand firmly clamped over his mouth and nose. Souji could feel Yosuke’s cock throb in his hands, and he watched as Yosuke squeezed his eyes shut and came, his body shuddering as he painted the metal wall with his come. The way his body clamped down on Souji’s dick was enough to send him over the edge too, thrusting hard and deep as he emptied his balls into the condom. He managed to keep quiet, his own moan staying in his throat as he rode out his orgasm.

For a few moments, the only sound they made was quiet panting as they both came down from their highs. Then Souji gave a sigh and started pulling back, standing up straight and putting both hands on Yosuke’s soft, pale ass as he slid out of him. Yosuke basically half-collapsed against the wall, mumbling about how the cool metal felt good. Souji pulled off the condom and tied it, quietly reaching into the shopping bag and pulling the wet wipes and napkins out to clean Yosuke up. Yosuke eventually pushed himself into a standing position, pulling his underwear and pants back up and tugging his shirt down. He sheepishly grabbed a wipe to clean up the streaks of come that were still dripping down the wall, laughing quietly.

They both paused once they were in better lighting, reaching out to smooth down each-others’ hair and straighten clothes and, once they were satisfied that they didn’t look like they’d just had sex, they quietly snuck out of the stockroom and headed for the employee exit. Neither of them spoke until they were a few blocks away from Junes and had dumped the condom and soiled wipes and napkins into a garbage can.

“You aren’t mad at me, right?” Souji asked, starting to feel shame creeping up on him for what he’d done. Yosuke shook his head, reaching into his bag and pulling out a soda.

“I’d be pissed if we’d gotten caught but, I mean, that was really hot,” he admitted, a blush dusting his cheeks as he gave Souji a sheepish grin. He held the soda out to Souji, who took it with a pleased smile on his face. “But we can never do that again.”

“Yeah,” Souji agreed. “But I still want to try it in the TV world some time.”

“Agh, give it a rest!” Yosuke protested, but he was still smiling. They ended up going to sit in the sheltered area by the Samegawa floodplain, drinking the sodas and eating the snacks that Yosuke had bought, and indulging in kisses whenever there was nobody around.

And that was the story of how Souji got his absolute favorite picture of Yosuke in an uncompromising position, and how he had jerk-off material for  _ months _ once he went back to the city.


End file.
